TOP 10 Parejas Raras
by lenore4love
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: En este Fic no esperes encontrar parejas canon, comunes, tipicas, "las de siempre" y/o similares. Una vez aceptados estos terminos puedes darle click al titulo
1. 10 PrusiaJapón

TOP 10 PAREJAS RARAS

**Si, yo con un nuevo fic (¿Alguien quiere comenzar la cooperación para que me compre una vida?) bueno, esta extraña idea salió en un día de ocio (oh, qué raro en mi) estaba hojeando un Atlas Mundial cuando vi un Mapamundi. Una sonrisa rara se formó en mis labios a la vez que una idea algo bizarra vino a mi mente, así que haciendo caso a mi ocio cerré los ojos y comencé a señalar países aun con los ojos cerrados y así fue como salieron las parejas, ahora espero disfruten de estos bizarros One Shots y estas parejas elegidas al azar.**

#10 Prusia/Japón

No hacía mucho desde que Japón se había convertido en aliado de Italia y Alemania; apenas se estaba acostumbrando a toda esa cultura occidental cuando Alemania le informó que aun había un miembro por conocer, eso quería decir que conocería al propio hermano mayor del alemán.

Japón esperaba no llevarse una sorpresa como cuando habló por primera vez con el mellizo de Italia que era todo lo contrario a su aliado, casi podría decir que le dio miedo.

Unos días después del anuncio, Japón fue a casa de Alemania a conocer al último miembro de las fuerzas de Eje. Según el italiano, Prusia era una persona muy agradable… seguramente era serio y ordenado como su consanguíneo…

-¡West! Tu awesome hermano ya está aquí- anunció una voz estridente que acababa de patear la puerta en vez de girar la perilla como normalmente se hacía

Japón se sobresaltó por la inusual aparición y se levantó de su asiento

-Hermano, la próxima vez tú pagas la reparación- le dijo Alemania como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a aquello –por cierto, él es Japón, nuestro nuevo aliado- presentó a lo que el japonés solo hizo una profunda reverencia

-soy Japón, es un placer conocerlo- dijo con la vista pegada al piso cuando de pronto sintió como una mano enguantada se posaba bajo su barbilla obligándolo a levantar la cara encontrándose con un par de peligrosos ojos rojos, piel pálida, cabello plateado y una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-un oriental… bien, yo soy el increíble Prusia y si conocerme no te da suficiente placer entonces podemos…- pero antes de terminar la frase Alemania lo golpeó en el estomago sacándole el aire

-Ya es suficiente de presentaciones, ahora a trabajar- anunció el menor de los hermanos.

Y así comenzó su tiempo juntos, no eran muchas la veces que Japón estaba con Prusia pero cada vez que se topaba con él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, más allá de su aspecto físico que de por si le parecía fascinante, también su actitud lograba impresionarlo: escandaloso, ego maníaco, a veces déspota, otras amable, infantil la mayor parte del tiempo, serio cuando se trataba de trabajo, cariñoso con su hermano, frío con quien no le agradaba, sincero e impredecible, todo un rompecabezas para Japón que jamás podía descifrar a aquella persona que había logrado atrapar cada minuto de sus pensamientos.

En un día de esos donde no había nada que hacer y en el que casualmente se celebraría un festival en casa de Japón para intentar animar a la gente y olvidaran por un momento toda esa horrible guerra, Italia y Prusia habían insistido en ir al festival como si fueran niños pequeños, a pesar de que Romano y Alemania intentaron negarse al final fueron convencidos pero tanto la parte Norte de Italia como la parte Este de Alemania lograron convencer también a Japón para que les prestara un par de yukatas e ir acorde a la festividad.

-ahhhh esto es demasiado difícil de poner- se quejó por decima vez Prusia enredándose con el obi negro de su yukata azul marino. Japón fue a ayudarle tras haber prácticamente vestido a Italia

-no se preocupe Prusia-san, no es fácil ponerse una yukata la primera vez- le consoló el oriental acomodándole la prenda al albino intentando no sonrojarse al ver la piel expuesta del pecho de Prusia… tan blanca… tan suave… sacudió la cabeza sacándose aquellos impuros pensamientos concentrándose en el moño del obi, unos minutos después el ojirrojo estaba listo.

-vaya que fue complicado- comentó Prusia mirándose al espejo sonriéndose a sí mismo por lo genial que se veía para después desviar su par de rubíes al japonés que parecía satisfecho con su trabajo –si esto es difícil de poner ¿Qué tan complicado es quitarlo?- preguntó en un tono extraño

-¿eh?... pues…- comenzó a decir el moreno pero antes de siquiera terminar la frase Prusia le puso el pie tras los tobillos y lo empujó haciéndolo caer en el tatami

-¿Por qué no mejor lo averiguamos?- le dijo el albino poniéndose sobre él comenzando a bajar la tela que cubría los hombros de Japón

-Pru… Prusia-san ¿Qué hace?- preguntó alterado el japonés sintiendo los finos y fríos dedos del prusiano ahora pasando por sus brazos

-quitándote la ropa- contestó sencillamente el peliblanco poniendo una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del nipón separándolas

-n… no, esto está mal- volvió a decir Japón empujando a Prusia por el pecho pero este tomó las manos del oriental acercando su rostro al moreno

-¿en serio está mal?- le preguntó con su sonrisa seductora –no piensas que no me he dado cuenta como me miras- dijo acortando la distancia, acariciando con su rodilla la cara interna de los muslos de Japón que solo alcanzó a respirar profundamente

-nada de lo que ore-sama está mal- volvió a decir por fin eliminando la distancia que separaba su rostro del de Japón que se quedó estático por un momento pero después comenzó a corresponder el beso. El mundo podía irse por un tubo, si aquello estaba bien o estaba mal, si Prusia se tendría que hacer responsable… ah… ¿Qué más daba? Si podía seguir saboreando aquellos labios y las yemas de sus dedos podían continuar su recorrido por el cuerpo alemán que guiaba sus manos por todo su torso

Prusia mordió ligeramente el labio inferior del moreno bajando sus labios por la barbilla hasta la garganta quitando con su boca la estorbosa tela que le impedía seguir hasta el ombligo oriental.

Mientras tanto Japón enterraba sus dedos en los cabellos plateados estremeciéndose al sentir la nariz de Prusia haciéndole cosquillas mientras que los labios del ojirrojo bajaban peligrosamente

-¡hermano, es hora de irnos!- se escuchó la voz de Alemania llamando al mayor que se detuvo en seco sacando así a Japón de su placentera ensoñación

Los pasos de Italia, Alemania y Romano se acercaban. Prusia maldijo en su idioma incorporándose

-creo que tendremos que dejar esto pendiente- dijo sonriéndole con autosuficiencia al japonés que aun sonrojado y agitado no sabía que decir ¡estaba tan avergonzado!

Prusia se levantó ofreciéndole su mano a Japón que apenado aceptó acomodándose la ropa y el cabello sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos al albino.

-este… Prusia-san… respecto a lo que acaba de suceder…- comenzó a decir con su corazón amenazando con explotar de tan rápido que latía.

-no te preocupes- se acercó al oído del pelinegro –terminaremos cuando regresemos- le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con sensualidad provocando un ligero gemido en Japón que aun algo avergonzado intentó negarse pero no pudo ya que los mellizos italianos y Alemania habían entrado a la habitación.

Las fuerzas del Eje fueron al festival, sin embargo Japón estaba ansioso por regresar.

/

**Waaaaa primera pareja en la cual tuve que hacer trampa porque cuando señalé los países en el mapa eran nada más y nada menos que Alemania y Japón así que me estaba dando de topes contra la mesa porque ¿Cómo diablos iba a emparejar a dos personajes tan serios? Así que recordé a Prusia, después de todo el parte de Alemania ¿no? **

**Espero hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo y el puesto número diez en el conteo.**


	2. 9 EspañaCorea

TOP 10 PAREJAS RARAS

#9 España/Corea

Corea vio con algo de desconfianza al español que le sonreía abiertamente

-entonces ¿Qué te parece si te doy un recorrido por mi casa?- le dijo España alegre a lo que Corea solo se encogió de hombros siguiendo al castaño por las calles de Madrid.

Mientras caminaban el coreano recordaba las palabras de su aniki: "_Ahora que estas expandiendo tus mercados también tienes que expandir tus relaciones"_ y fue así como terminó en casa de España, de un europeo que le explicaba acerca de cada rincón de la ciudad y le sonreía en todo momento.

Ya llevaban cerca de una hora caminando por los lugares más significativos de la ciudad, el hispano no parecía estar cansado ni de caminar ni de hablar, de hecho parecía muy emocionado mientras que Corea solo pensaba que había cosas mejores en su casa, obvio, todo había sido creado en él, así que recordando este pequeño detalle interrumpió al castaño de uno de sus interminables monólogos.

-Oye España- le dijo de pronto, el hispano volteó a verlo risueño, seguro que el coreano tenía algún comentario o alago que hacerle acerca de lo bella que era su casa… en cambio…

-tú fuiste originado en mi- le dijo con toda naturalidad notando como la expresión del ojiverde cambiaba a una de total sorpresa

-¿En serio?- preguntó España parpadeando un par de veces; ahora era el turno de Corea de sonreír

-por supuesto que sí, es más, toda Europa se originó en mí, incluso América- dijo el oriental dándose aires de grandeza con una sonrisa autosuficiente en sus labios

-¡Wow! Eso no lo sabía, eres increíble Corea. Entonces eso significa que tengo sangre oriental también… ah, se lo contaré a Romano cuando lo vea- murmuraba España embobado imaginando la expresión que pondría Romano cuando se enterara de sus orígenes

Mientras tanto Corea se quedó en su mismo lugar, algo sorprendido por la reacción de España ¿Acaso le había dicho que era "increíble"? No es que lo dudara de sus palabras pero… se lo había dicho mientras sonreía, no con sarcasmo ni enfadado o indiferente como solía hacerlo China y el ochenta por ciento de las personas a quienes les decía esa misma frase… España había sido sincero…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- le preguntó España moviendo su mano frente a los ojos de Corea para que este reaccionara pues se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos

-estoy bien- alcanzó a contestar recibiendo otra mueca feliz del español lo que lo hizo sentir un vuelco en su corazón

-vamos a comer algo, conozco un lugar muy bueno- propuso el hispano tomando la mano del pelinegro que dio un ligero respingo sintiendo la mano de España rodeando la suya.

Vaya que eran diferentes, las manos des español eran grandes y ásperas, también fuertes, en cambio las suyas eran delgadas y con dedos largos además de suaves, pero a pesar de la diferencia le agradaba que estuvieran entrelazadas

Anduvieron por la concurrida calle aun tomados de la mano para que le asiático no se perdiera entre el tumulto de gente, España no lo soltaba para nada y tampoco dejaba de sonreír, como si de verdad disfrutara de la compañía del moreno

-¿Todos los occidentales son tan raros como tú?- le preguntó de pronto el coreano con sus ojos casi negros clavados en España que no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido por la carita curiosa de Corea

-¿Crees que soy raro?- le preguntó reprimiendo las ganas de abrazarse al coreano que llevó su mano libre a su barbilla haciéndolo ver más tierno ya que las mangas de su camisa eran tan largas que ocultaban sus manos

-pues sí, muy raro en realidad, no te has enojado ni dicho que soy molesto, en mi casa y con mi familia siempre me lo dicen- explicó sin darle mucha importancia. España le sonrió por centésima vez en el día, esta vez con dulzura y aun sin soltar su mano acarició la cabeza del asiático

-a mi me pareces adorable, sobre todo por este rulito tan extraño que tienes ja ja ja, casi parece que me está sonriendo- dijo acariciando con su dedo el extraño rizo del coreano –me recuerda un poco al de Romano- continuó diciendo

-¿Romano?- preguntó entonces Corea, creía haber escuchado ese nombre antes

-sí, Italia Romano, el tiene un rizo muy similar al tuyo pero tú y él son muy diferentes… Romano siempre está malhumorado y se la pasa diciéndome "bastardo" o "estúpido" je je je- dijo con una risita triste cuando de pronto sintió como Corea apretaba su mano

-yo no creo que seas un bastardo o estúpido- Le dijo en tono serio, España relajó su semblante y una vez más recorrió con sus dedos el cabello azabache de Corea

-Gracias- le dijo retomando su buen humor haciendo que a Corea se le aceleraran los latidos del corazón –ahora si, vamos a comer- dijo el español soltando la mano del asiático y dando media vuelta comenzando a caminar

Corea vio la espalda del castaño y una risilla juguetona salió de su boca así que corrió tras España abrazándolo por detrás y metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa del castaño hasta tocar su pecho

-¡Ahora tus pechos me pertenecen ja ja ja!- dijo el asiático frotando los pectorales de España esperando inconscientemente algún golpe o reprimenda por parte del hispano, sin embargo solo escuchó las risas del español

-ja ja ja ja ¡me haces cosquillas! Ja ja ja- reía España volteando a ver a Corea que no quitó sus manos de encima e incluso hizo más fuerte el abrazo escondiendo su cara en la espalda del castaño a la hora que sus ojos chocaron con los verdes del otro

-España… ¿puedo visitarte otra vez?- le preguntó nervioso

-claro, las veces que tú quieras- aceptó España.

Corea tan solo siguió acariciándole el pecho al español que reía sin control mientras que el asiático escondía su rostro sonrojado y feliz.

/

**Fiuuuu, segundo capítulo y creo que mi mesa terminó con rastros de sangre después de que golpee mi cabeza contra ella varias veces para intentar sacar ideas para este par pero creo que al final lo logré y por alguna extraña razón hasta la pareja me pareció algo tierna jujuju. Cuidado Romano, Corea está al acecho para hacer suyos los pechos del hermanito España, ¡espero les haya gustado _!**


	3. 8 TurquíaRomano

TOP 10 PAREJAS RARAS

#8 Turquía/Romano

El pequeño Romano que ahora aparentaba unos doce años intentaba zafarse del agarre de Turquía que lo cargaba como su fuera un bulto bajo su brazo y lo llevaba a su casa cabalgando a toda velocidad.

El maldito turco había logrado infiltrarse en la casa de España por la noche aprovechando la ausencia de este y había secuestrado a Romano que tras poner algo de resistencia no pudo evitar ser capturado.

-¡suéltame bastardo!- gritaba el pequeño italiano tan solo provocando una risa profunda en Turquía que bajaba de su caballo cargando a la pequeña nación

-¡te digo que me sueltes!- volvió a gritarle mordiéndole la mano tan fuerte que hizo sangrar al moreno el cual como reacción lo arrojó lejos. Romano cayó al piso cual muñeco de trapo, Turquía soltó un gruñido acercándose con pasos largo al niño que retrocedió aun en el piso

-si quieres ver de nuevo a ese tal España más vale que no vuelvas a hacer eso- le amenazó poniéndose a su altura tomándolo violentamente de la cara con una mano; romano lo miró entre desafiante y temeroso ¿Dónde estaba España? Ese idiota debería estar ahí salvándolo, se quejaba el pequeño mentalmente sintiendo como Turquía lo levantaba a la fuerza tomándolo del brazo arrastrándolo al interior de su casa.

Caminaron un poco por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del mayor en donde había varios cojines regados forrados en finas sedas de múltiples colores de los que predominaba el bronce, el espacio estaba cubierto por un dosel casi transparente que le daba un toque muy místico al lugar. En medio de todos los almohadones había una bandeja llena de frutas de temporada, a un lado un enorme narguile que casi era del tamaño de Romano.

Turquía se quitó el sombrero, los guantes y los zapatos, volvió a tomar al niño esta vez de la muñeca y lo obligó a sentarse con él entre los cojines, puso un poco de tabaco en la enorme pipa y comenzó a fumar, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al percibir el sabor del tabaco en su lengua

-deberías comer algo o te vas a desmayar- le dijo sacando el humo mientras hablaba, el chico solo frunció el seño

-¡no quiero!- contestó molesto sintiéndose ligeramente mareado por el humo del narguile

-no me servirás de nada si te enfermas o algo así- le dijo Turquía tomando una uva de la bandeja jugando con ella entre sus dedos

-no me importa, mejor para mí- volvió a decir el castaño con sus parpados cerrándose, comenzaba a sentirse adormilado ¿esa cosa en serio era tabaco?

-no me obligues a alimentarte por la fuerza- le advirtió el turco antes de llevarse la boquilla a los labios inhalando el enviciante humo para después dejarlo salir lentamente

-haz… lo que quieras- apenas si logró articular el italiano que intentaba mantenerse consciente ¿Era su imaginación o hacía calor en el ese lugar?

-tú lo dijiste- Turquía se puso la uva en la boca y tomó a Romano por la nuca acercándolo a él sin mucho esfuerzo, puso la fruta en la boca del niño que intentó separarse pero al no lograrlo se vio obligado a morderla. El jugo de la uva le escurrió por la barbilla, se limpió con dificultad pues sus manos le pesaban toneladas, Turquía agarró la mano de Romano y paseó su lengua por los dedos del niño limpiando así el jugo dulce de sus dedos, el niño no dijo nada, no es que no quisiera sino que aquel humo lo tenía demasiado atontado.

El turco acercó aun mas a Romano hacía él pasándole un brazo por la cintura, el más pequeño tuvo que apoyarse en el pecho del mayor para no caer sobre él

-no… me toques… idiota- le recriminó el muchachito intentando mantenerse lucido, Turquía solo dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro enmascarado poniendo las piernas del pequeño castaño sobre las suyas, ahora Romano estaba sentado en su regazo de frente a él

-¿En serio España te deja hablar de esa manera tan grosera?- preguntó tomando unas cerezas de la bandeja

-ese imbécil… no me da órdenes- respondió el chiquillo notando como otra fruta volvía a acariciar sus labios, esta vez la mordió sin rechistar, una gotita de su jugo comenzó a caer por la comisura de su labio pero fue hábilmente limpiada por la lengua de Turquía que rió al notar como Romano temblaba al contacto

-no vuelvas a hacer… eso…- le recriminó con sus parpados sintiéndose pesados y sus mejillas tan rojas como las cerezas que acababa de comer, el turco solo lo ignoró poniéndole un trocito de piña entre los dientes, Romano iba a morderla cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía con el moreno que mordió la mitad de la fruta rozando así la boca del niño que tembló entre los brazos de la nación.

Romano metió su pedazo de piña en la boca a la vez que sus labios eran aprisionados por los del turco.

Quiso separarse pero su somnoliento y cansado cuerpo sumado al agarre de Turquía no se lo permitieron.

Por un lado tenía el sabor dulce y acido de la piña, por otro los labios de Turquía que se movían suavemente sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza aferrándose a la ropa del turco que lo pegó más a su cuerpo.

¿Dónde estaba el bastardo de España? Si eso continuaba… Romano no podría soportar más… así que sin quererlo abrió su boca dejando entrar la lengua turca que tenía un leve sabor a frutas y tabaco.

El pequeño sintió como Turquía ahogaba un suspiro y lo presionaba un poco más contra él, sin embargo la parte sur de Italia ya no podía pelear contra su cansancio y el efecto del humo del narguile así que en medio de su primer beso cayó profundamente dormido.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero cuando despertó estaba en otra habitación ¿el dormitorio de España? Si, definitivamente era el cuarto del bastardo.

-¡Romano! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado España que tenía heridas y vendajes por todos lados, seguro había ido a rescatarlo

-si…- contestó Romano aun adormilado frotándose los ojos con el brazo -¡¿Dónde estabas maldito idiota? ¡Tardaste demasiado!- le reclamó recordando lo sucedido con Turquía

-lo siento ¿te hizo algo ese tipo?- preguntó España en un tono amenazante dispuesto a descuartizar a quien le hubiera puesto una mano encima a su adorado sirviente

-eh… no… pero aun así tardaste- mintió el niño con sus mejillas sonrojadas desviando la vista y arrugando las sabanas sintiendo sus labios arder ante el solo recuerdo de la boca de Turquía

-me alegro que estés bien- le dijo el hispano revolviéndole el cabello con ternura.

Varios siglos después y tras una inútil reunión de naciones, un adulto Romano era de los últimos en salir maldiciendo entre dientes a Alemania o a cualquier país que se le viniera a la mente

-todavía tienes una boca muy grosera- dijo entonces otra voz, la de Turquía que tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro

-¿A ti qué coño te importa?- le espetó Romano a punto de salir de la sala pero el moreno puso su mano tras la nuca del italiano acercándolo

-es solo que siempre me ha parecido adorable- le dijo dándole un fugaz beso y saliendo de ahí

Romano se quedó en su mismo sitio algo perplejo. Tras reaccionar solo alcanzó a fruncir el seño mientras se relamía los labios… otra vez frutas y tabaco…

/

**Yay el puesto número ocho es para Turquía y Romano, no puse a Veneciano porque ya lo tengo apartado para alguien más jujuju y además Romano tiene un poco mas de historia con Turquía.**

**¡Espero les haya gustado! Y gracias por todos los reviews, que bueno que les hayan agradado las parejas anteriores y si, yo también me quedé con ganas de escribir mas de Corea y España _ pero bueno, espero sigan leyendo y disfrutando de estos raros emparejamientos.**


	4. 7 Imperio RomanoChina

TOP 10 PAREJAS RARAS

#7 Imperio Romano/China

Después de una tediosa reunión de naciones algunos de los países decidieron ir a tomar unas copas para aliviar la tensión de la junta. Fueron a un bar cercano donde comenzaron una amena platica, bueno amena solo para algunos…

-¿Y cómo era vivir con Roma?- preguntó Estados Unidos después de que un ebrio Inglaterra empezara a hablar de sus siglos de juventud y gloria, recordando de vez en cuando los días en los que aun se hacía llamar Britania y vivía con el famoso Imperio

-¡Vivir con el abuelo era muy divertido!- dijo entonces Italia sonriente

-sí, siempre pasábamos un buen rato haciéndole maldades ¿recuerdas?- coincidió España dándole un golpecito en el brazo a Francia con el codo, el rubio sonrió con nostalgia

-sí, siempre terminaba persiguiéndonos por los jardines- dijo el galo riendo

-también estaba… rodeado de mujeres hermosas… todo el tiempo…- agregó Grecia bostezando entre palabras

-el viejo no era tan malo, en realidad era algo amable- concluyó Romano un poco renuente a admitir su cariño por su abuelo

-el abuelito Roma era alguien maravilloso- opinó de nuevo Veneciano arrancándole una sonrisa a los presentes, incluso a Alemania, pero…

-¿¡en que retorcido universo el viejo pervertido de Roma era una persona maravillosa aru! ¡Ese tipo solo era una borracho libidinoso aru!- explotó entonces China que ya traía unos tragos encima; gracias a eso todo voltearon a verlo algo extrañados

-¿Conociste al Imperio Romano?- le preguntó entonces Rusia viendo al enfadado semblante del asiático que desvió la mirada algo avergonzado

-claro que conocí a ese sin vergüenza aru- respondió el moreno ahora si ganándose la mirada de todos trayendo a su alcoholizada cabeza las memorias del día en que conoció al Imperio Romano.

Aun podía ver con claridad sus días de aquella época, cuando a pesar de haber vivido tantos siglos su rostro parecía el de un adolescente que no pasaba de los 15 años.

China caminaba por las fronteras de su casa, estaba tan aburrido de quedarse en el palacio que decidió salir a estirar las piernas un rato, aunque definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con eso:

Tirado entre los bambús había un hombre con las ropas más extrañas que el oriental hubiera visto en su vida, traía una faldón de cuero, con un elaborado peto de metal, anchas y al parecer pesadas hombreras, una raída y sucia capa roja y para terminar unas sandalias de cuero, a unos metros los que parecía ser un raro tipo de sable recto.

China observó de lejos al hombre, miró en todos lados buscando a alguien pero al no encontrar a nadie se acercó con cautela al cuerpo que aun parecía respirar. Con cuidado se arrodilló a un lado del extraño sujeto observándolo bien.

Sus facciones eran muy diferentes a las suyas, las del hombre eran duras y severas las cuales resaltaban mas gracias a la escasa barba en sus mejillas y mentón la cual China no pudo evitar acariciar reprimiendo una risita al sentir lo áspero de la barba y también estuvo muy tentado a acariciar esos rizos rebeldes de su cabeza pero antes de hacerlo escuchó un gruñido por parte del castaño que inmediatamente después abrió sus ojos provocando que el asiático intentara levantarse para huir, sin embargo el hombre fue más rápido y tomó con fuerza la muñeca del pelinegro impidiéndole escapar

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo con voz ronca sin soltar al moreno calvándole sus ojos almendrados que debajo de ellos tenían unas marcadas ojeras.

China no dijo nada, en realidad parecía algo asustado por la fuerza que ese tipo estaba poniendo en su muñeca.

Al igual que China había hecho minutos antes, el desconocido examinó con la mirada al oriental dándose cuenta de que nunca había visto ropas parecidas ni esas facciones tan extrañas pero atractivas al mismo tiempo

-¿Y tú quien eres?- preguntó aun sin liberarlo pasándose la otra mano por el cabello. El asiático frunció el seño molesto por la falta de educación del extraño.

-eso debería preguntarlo yo, es más que obvio que eres un forastero aru-

-¿Forastero? ¿De qué hablas? Si estamos en India, lo que estoy seguro, pronto será parte del Imperio Romano- dijo el tipo muy confiado de sus palabras a lo que China abrió mucho sus ojos

-así que tú eres el loco que está conquistando occidente… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? aru- preguntó China olvidándose de su miedo

-soy el Imperio Romano- contestó el otro sonriendo de manera galante

-Im… Impe… Ro…- intentó pronunciar China sin lograrlo así que desistió de su intento

-aunque… para ser honesto, no sabía que la India tuviera esta clase de bosques tan raros- comentó el castaño acariciando uno de los bambús que tenía cerca.

-eso es porque no estás en India. Yo soy china y esta es mi casa aru- explicó el oriental viendo como la cara de Roma palidecía en cuestión de segundos

-¿China? Discúlpame pero nunca había escuchado de ti pero ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Solo recuerdo que estaba bebiendo con mis hombres y de pronto… ah… creo que me emborraché demasiado…- dijo dejando caer sus hombros y agachando su cabeza

-¿cuánto se supone bebiste como para haber llegado hasta aquí sin darte cuenta aru?- le reprochó China al Imperio que solo se sintió aun mas avergonzado –creo que eso ya no importa aru…- dijo el asiático soltando un suspiro de resignación

-tienes razón, lo importante ahora es que…- comenzó a decir el romano -¡pude conocer a una chica tan hermosa como tú!- dijo feliz abrazándose repentinamente a la cintura del asiático

-¡quítate de encima! ¡No soy mujer aru!- gritó el pelinegro tratando de quitarse los brazos de Roma que aun sin soltarlo lo miró fijamente para después poner sus manos en el pecho del chino tanteándolo, inmediatamente después puso su mano entre las piernas del asiático que dio un saltito asustado

-¡no toques ahí aru!- reclamó con la cara roja cerrando las piernas empujando al Imperio que sonrió con malicia volviendo a atrapar al moreno en un asfixiante abrazo

-para mí no es inconveniente que seas hombre- dijo con voz melosa restregando su rostro contra el de China al cual le molestaba un poco la barba áspera del latino contra su cara

-¡ya basta aru!- se quejó China retorciéndose entre los brazos de Roma que solo apretaba más el abrazo

-¡ahhhhh pero eres tan lindo! No tanto como mis nietos pero aun así eres lindo, ¡quiero llevarte a casa!- decía apoyando todo su peso en el pequeño cuerpo del asiático haciendo que este cayera al piso con el desconocido sobre él

-¡estás loco! ¡Muévete, apestas a alcohol aru!- se quejaba el moreno al cual le lastimaba el peto de metal y sobre todo los fuertes brazos del Imperio

-no seas malo, estoy seguro que serás muy feliz en mi casa siendo parte del Impero Romano- dijo alegre el castaño notando como el seño del chino se fruncía

-¡yo no soy propiedad de nadie así que lárgate de una vez de aquí!- ladró el oriental notando como de pronto el hombre se quedaba quieto con una extraña mirada en sus ojos

-me agrada esa actitud- comentó acercado su rostro al de China que no podía hacerse para atrás pues estaba aprisionado entre el cuerpo de Roma y el suelo –ahora que lo pienso, me agradaría más que fueras mi amante en vez de mi nieto- dijo con una media sonrisa provocándole un escalofrío a China que cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía los labios de Roma sobre los suyos atrapados en un apasionado beso que para mala suerte del oriental se sentía demasiado bien. ¿Quién iba a pensar que lo romanos eran tan buenos cuando se trataba de pelear y besar? Aun así China no perdería contra el castaño así que luchando contra sus crecientes deseos carnales logró colar su pierna entre las de Roma haciéndole pensar a este que estaba cediendo, o eso era hasta que le dio un rodillazo directo en sus regiones vitales haciendo que el Imperio se detuviera de su asalto tan solo para encorvar su espalda y llevarse las manos a la zona adolorida.

China se levantó rápidamente y se puso detrás del castaño rodeando su cuello con su brazo comenzando a hacer presión

-¿Qué tanto decías acerca de que hacerme tu amante, viejo pervertido?- le decía ahorcando al hombre que con una mano trataba de liberarse y la otra aun estaba en sus partes nobles intentando amainar el dolor.

Después de una golpiza y haber dejado inconsciente al romano China regresó a casa. Un tiempo después se enteró de que el latino no había logrado conquistar India, según se rumoraba se debía a que había llegado malherido a la batalla.

Tras haber contado la historia y recordar viejas emociones y rencores, Rusia, Japón, Corea, Hong Kong y Taiwán trataban de detener al ebrio y dolido China que trepado en la mesa intentaba alcanzar a cierto par de italianos

-¡su maldito abuelo me hizo eso aru! ¡Ahora sus nietos tienen que pagar! ¡Devuélvanme mi primer beso aru!- les exigía a las dos Italia que solo alcanzaron a esconderse tras sus sillas

/

**Bien, bien, bien, ya sé que el Imperio Romano no aparece en los mapas, pero esto apareció cuando revisaba mi carpeta de fics, me acordé que ya había escrito sobre esta pareja y siempre me quedé con ganas de volver a hacerlo ja ja ja así que esta fue la oportunidad perfecta, aunque creo que parece una copia mal hecha del fic pasado. Espero les haya gustado y ¡gracias por los reviews!**

**Si gustan leer el otro fic de Roma y China lo pueden encontrar con el título de "Gente extraña, manos extrañas" jujuju es Raiting M así que bueno, ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo! **


	5. 6 HolandaCanadá

TOP 10 PAREJAS RARAS

#6 Holanda/Canadá

-Kumakichi-san ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba Canadá con su voz queda buscando por cada rincón de la sala de juntas a su oso de felpa al cual había perdido de vista durante la reunión. Había intentado preguntarle a las otras naciones si habían visto a Kumajirou, pero como era de esperarse, había sido ignorado por todos, así que tuvo que resignarse a buscarlo él solo.

Algo afligido por no poder encontrar al osito, se puso sobre sus rodillas y manos para buscar bajo la mesa, aunque se sorprendió un poco al ver a Holanda debajo del mueble sentado en flor de loto con la espalda encorvada para que su cabeza no chocara con la mesa. El rubio parecía enfadado, más bien molesto por tener que aguantar en esa incómoda posición, con sus brazos cruzados y su pipa entre sus labios aunque no estaba prendida, su seño fruncido y finalmente con Kumajirou sentado a su lado

-eh…- Canadá no sabía que decir ante tan extraña escena, tal vez lo mejor sería tomar a Kumajirou e irse, de todos modos estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Holanda no había notado que estaba ahí pues el europeo solo miraba a un punto fijo y ese punto fijo no era Canadá, así que el de lentes gateó con cautela hasta donde estaba su oso, se detuvo un momento mirando aun el entrecejo fruncido de Holanda que no se movía para nada, casi parecía una estatua, una muy imponente por cierto.

Siguiendo con su tarea Canadá tomó al osito con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco

-así que el oso es tuyo- escuchó que la profunda voz del holandés le decía. El canadiense se sobresaltó y al hacerlo golpeó su coronilla contra la mesa produciéndole un terrible dolor agudo en la zona que le hizo soltar un chillido y lagrimear un poco; se llevo las manos a la cabeza frotando su coronilla tratando de amainar el dolor mientras que sus ojos se dirigían a ver al rubio que seguía concentrado en mirar a un punto especifico de la habitación en su misma posición

-s… si, es mío- contestó Canadá con una voz temblorosa que apenas se alcanzó a escuchar mientras tomaba al oso de nuevo en sus brazos

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio, Holanda no se movió de su posición y Canadá miró al mismo lugar que el ojiazul, al parecer estaba vigilando la puerta.

-Disculpa pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó casi con cautela el americano, el otro hombre desvió por unos segundos sus ojos de la puerta para dirigirlos a Canadá

-me escondo de mi hermana Bélgica y de Hungría… quieren que haga cosas raras con España y Japón- dijo haciendo más profunda la arruga entre sus cejas

-oh… bueno… te deseo suerte- y Canadá comenzó a gatear para salir de debajo de la mesa, sin embargo unos cuantos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo así que Holanda pasó un brazo por la cintura de Canadá jalándolo hacia él haciendo que la espalda del canadiense chocara con su pecho mientras que con su mano libre le tapó la boca para que no hiciera ningún ruido.

Canadá se retorció tratando de zafarse del agarre del otro el cual solo acercó sus labios al oído del canadiense

-shhhh… guarda silencio- le susurró mientras apretaba más el forzoso abrazo

Canadá se puso un poco nervioso al sentir el aliento tibio del holandés junto con sus labios rozando su oreja.

Ambos pudieron ver los pies de Bélgica y Hungría entrando a la sala, por inercia Holanda pegó aun más a Canadá a su cuerpo. El americano podía sentir el corazón de Holanda retumbando en su espalda y el calor de su mano enguantada transmitirse a su boca, la respiración chocando en su oreja y parte de su cuello.

Holanda tenía un cuerpo grande, manos y brazos fuertes sin embargo, a pesar de tenerlo apresado de esa manera no lo estaba lastimando en absoluto.

-parece que mi hermano no está aquí, debió haberse escondido en otro lugar- escucharon que Bélgica decía saliendo con la húngara de la habitación.

Holanda esperó a que las chicas estuvieran lejos de la sala, así que quitó su mano de la boca de Canadá acariciando sin querer los labios de la nación que no pudo evitar ponerse aun más nervioso

El holandés esta vez puso su mano bajo la barbilla de Canadá obligando a este a verlo, clavando sus ojos azules en los del canadiense que sintió sus mejillas calentarse y seguro coloreándose de un intenso rojo, Holanda acercó su rostro al del rubio que se estremeció al notar la peligrosa cercanía que iba aumentando, así que cerró sus ojos esperando el ya inevitable beso, pero…

-¿quién eres?- preguntó Holanda a lo que Canadá abrió repentinamente los ojos muriéndose de la vergüenza por haber pensado que Holanda quería besarlo

-Ca… Canadá…- respondió el país rogándole a la tierra que selo tragara y que el holandés lo soltara para no hacer el momento aun más embarazoso.

Como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Canadá, Holanda lo soltó y de su abrigo sacó un tulipán anaranjado, se lo extendió a Canadá que dudó antes de tomar la flor notando como el semblante del europeo se relajaba un poco pero no dejaba de ser severo.

-gracias por no delatarme, nos vemos- y gateando salió de debajo del mueble.

Canadá se quedó en el mismo lugar con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, acercó el tulipán a su nariz sintiendo los pétalos rozando su labio superior. Sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas y su estomago no podía soportar tantas mariposas dentro de él

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No me digas que estás enamorado?-_ le dijo Kumajirou jalando la chaqueta de su dueño para que le hiciera caso

-¡Po… por supuesto que no! Y ya vámonos, que es tarde- así que tomó al oso en brazos y salió de ahí con un extraño pero agradable recuerdo.

/

**Yay, puesto número seis para Holanda y Canadá, que de hecho me pasó algo similar que con Corea y España, ¡me parecieron tremendamente lindos juntos! Siempre pensaba que Holanda seria un eterno soltero (al menos para mí) pero a mi parecer se ve lindo con Canadá jujuju.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y sobre todo por comentar ¡espero les haya gustado!**


	6. 5 FranciaEstados Unidos

TOP 10 PAREJAS RARAS

#5 Francia/Estados Unidos

Francia y Estados Unidos estaban en la sala de juntas de los Aliados, estaban esperando a que los tres miembros restantes llegaran. El galo suspiró por tercera vez desde que había llegado mientras que Estados Unidos bebía con desgana de su refresco, haciendo ruidos a la hora de sorber con el popote, cosa que molestaba un poco a Francia pero que decidió no decir nada.

-se están tardando…-comentó Estados Unidos viendo el reloj en la pared

-si- solo alcanzó a decir el europeo dejando todo otra vez en un incomodo silencio.

A decir verdad aquellos dos no tenían ningún tema de conversación y los temas triviales como el clima y la guerra ya habían sido usados cuando apenas llegaron así que ahora solo se limitaban a mirar de vez en cuando el reloj y sonreírse de manera forzada cuando sus miradas chocaban. Fue en una de esas ocasiones cuando Francia notó los lentes del americano recordando que cuando este era más joven no los usaba, de hecho tenía entendido que aquellos lentes habían pertenecido a México pues se suponía representaban el estado de Texas o algo así.

-oye América ¿Por qué usas lentes?- le preguntó al ojiazul que despegó por fin su boca del popote de su vaso de refresco

-pues porque los necesito- respondió sencillamente el americano

-pero antes no usabas ¿Por qué de repente los necesitaste?- cuestionó una vez mas

-mi vista se fue deteriorando con el tiempo…- contesto América sin entender a que venían las preguntas

-¿y solo por eso le robaste los lentes a México?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisilla asomándose en sus labios

-¡no se los quité! Su jefe me los vendió- se defendió Estados Unidos –los héroes no robamos-

-si, claro, como sea. Déjame verlos- le pidió el francés levantándose y acercándose al más joven quitándole los anteojos en un ágil movimiento

-¡devuélvemelos!- le exigió América tratando de atrapar al galo que se alejó un poco de la otra nación poniéndose los tan mencionados lentes

-wow, _Amérique _estás ciego- bromeó quitándose de inmediato los anteojos sintiéndose ligeramente mareado por todo el aumento de los cristales

-si, ahora que ya lo sabes, devuélvemelos- le volvió a ordenar tanteando la mesa y entrecerrando los ojos tratando de enfocar a Francia pues todo lo veía tremendamente borroso

-mmmmmmmmm… ¿Qué recibiré a cambio de dártelos?- preguntó pícaramente el rubio poniéndose de nuevo los lentes, esta vez dejándolos resbalar hasta la punta de su nariz para poder ver bien.

-un "gracias"- respondió América tropezando con una de las patas de la mesa pues intentaba atrapar a Francia que solo se alejaba mas del americano, divirtiéndose con los esfuerzos del más joven por atraparlo.

-eso no me sirve de nada ¿Qué te parece si mejor…- pero antes de terminar la frase fue interrumpido

-ni se te ocurra, no voy a tener sexo contigo o algo parecido- declaró de manera firme Estados Unidos cruzándose de brazos y desistiendo de su intento de quitarle sus gafas al galo.

-pero si yo no he dicho nada _mon petit_- dijo Francia fingiendo inocencia

-pero lo ibas a decir, además, no necesito mis lentes para saber que ahora mismo me estás desnudando con la mirada- comentó arrancándole una risita a Francia

-entonces si no quieres darme tu cuerpo a cambio supongo que Texas se convertirá en una colonia francesa- comentó el francés recargándose en una pared cercana

-¡NO! Está bien, está bien, haré lo que quieras… pero que no sea sexo...- dijo un apenado Estados Unidos. Sabía que en ese momento quitarle los lentes a Francia por la fuerza era imposible ya que sin ellos estaba más ciego que un topo y primero se iba a romper toda la cara chocando y tropezando que lograr atrapar a Francia

-me parece bien, entonces dame un beso- dijo como la fresca mañana a lo que Estados Unidos hizo un gesto de asco –si no quieres entonces cuidare bien de tus lentes- dijo de manera melosa escuchando un gruñido por parte del estadounidense así que tomó aquel ruido como una afirmación.

Francia se quitó los lentes y los puso detrás de su espalda para que el otro no pudiera arrebatárselos, se acercó a la joven nación notando que este era unos dos centímetros más bajito, Francia siempre creyó que el americano era más alto, pero bueno, eso no importaba en ese momento.

Estados Unidos tragó saliva de manera sonora y cerró sus ojos hasta casi apretarlos mientras funcia el seño, Francia reprimió una carcajada al ver la cara tan graciosa que estaba poniendo el rubio y de pronto en cuestión de segundos América hizo su rostro hacía adelante haciendo chocar por un mísero instante sus labios con los de Francia y después se separó

-ya está, dame mis lentes- exigió estirando su mano

-¿_pardon_? ¿Acaso estás diciéndome que lo que acabas de hacer fue un beso?- preguntó con una risa desdeñosa

-sí, y si no te parece es tu problema, ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora dame mis lentes- dijo una vez más el americano

-_non non non_, tienes que hacer las cosas bien jovencito, déjame enseñarte como- le dijo Francia tomándolo por la barbilla a lo que Estados Unidos hizo su rostro hacia atrás pero el otro no lo soltó

-no gracias, así beso yo- dijo el americano temiendo ahora no solo por sus anteojos sino también por su integridad física y mental

-si no te dejas no te los devuelvo- le chantajeó el europeo haciendo sentir al héroe como una indefensa victima la cual tuvo que asentir con la cabeza.

Francia dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios acercándose un poco más a Estados Unidos que retrocedió por inercia

-primero tienes que acorralar a la otra persona- le dijo Francia en voz queda dando pasos hacía el frente haciendo que América caminara hacía atrás –tienes que hacerle sentir que no puede escapar de ti- volvió a decirle sin detenerse haciendo que la espalda de Estados Unidos chocara con la mesa y no pudiera retroceder mas

-cuando ya lo tengas atrapado, mira a esa persona a los ojos, como si no hubiera otra cosa más que sus iris azules- continúo hablando pasando su mano de la barbilla de la nación más joven a su mejilla. Estados Unidos no alcanzaba a ver a detalle los ojos de Francia, de hecho solo veía un par de manchones azules, sin embargo sentía los ojos del galo clavados en los suyos –oblígalo a verte, que se olvide de todo lo demás y que en su mundo solo existan tus ojos- reafirmó ahora poniendo su otra mano en la mejilla contraria de América, teniendo así el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos.

Estados unidos sintió los nervios comenzando a apoderarse de él, no quería que el francés continuara con sus extrañas lecciones, de hecho quería quitárselo de encima pero por alguna extraña razón, su cuerpo no lo obedecía.

-una vez que sepas que lo tienes donde lo quieres bésalo suave y delicado- le explicó Francia acariciando con sus labios los de América que se petrificó al contacto y de nuevo cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando sentir la lengua lujuriosa del galo queriendo entrar a su boca, pero en vez de ello el francés siguió hablando –un beso que le transmita hasta tus secretos- dijo finalmente en un murmullo pegando su boca con la del americano que estaba tan tenso como una piedra, aunque aquello no detuvo al francés que movía sus labios con lentitud sobre los fuertemente apretados de Estados Unidos que poco a poco fue relajándose y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a corresponder el beso sintió un peso extra en el tabique de su nariz.

Abrió los ojos y ya podía ver claramente; Francia le había puesto los lentes, América lo miró con duda y el francés le guiñó un ojo

-ya llegaron- y apenas terminó de decir esto la puerta se abrió

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Inglaterra notando lo cerca que estaban Francia y América

-nada _mon amour_, solo le enseñaba cosas de la vida a nuestro joven_ Amerique- _respondió Francia tomando asiento y dedicándole una mirada cómplice a Estados Unidos…

/

**Waaaaaa me divertí mucho haciendo este capítulo XD aunque… de un momento a otro comienzo a sentir la mirada hostil de las Fans del US/UK y el Fr/UK en mi nuca… ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Escaparé antes de que las fans me rompan las piernas, o las manos… o ambas.**

**PD: El siguiente capítulo será de Iggy (la autora corre antes de que fracturen sus extremidades)**


	7. 4 InglaterraNoruega

TOP 10 PAREJAS RARAS

#4 Inglaterra/Noruega

Hacía poco desde que Inglaterra había comenzado a vivir con Dinamarca, aunque en aquel entonces su nombre era Britania y odiaba tener que pasar sus días en el hogar de ese muchacho escandaloso y salvaje que se empeñaba en enseñarle su cultura.

-¡ya te dije que vamos a ir!- le decía Dinamarca a Britania mientras jalaba al pequeño de las piernas ya que este se aferraba al tronco de un árbol

-¡no quiero!- gritó a todo pulmón Britania sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas al tronco a pesar de sentir como sus manos y brazos se raspaban gracias a lo áspero de la madera

-¡no me importa, tienes que hacerme caso!- le regañó el danés jalándolo tan fuerte que el chiquillo no pudo más y se soltó así que terminó haciendo caer a Dinamarca de espaldas y a él mismo de cara al piso llenándosela de barro

-ah… no sé porque aun te mantengo en mi casa, en serio no lo sé- mascullaba Dinamarca levantándose y tomando por la muñeca a Britania que intentaba limpiarse la cara y aguantar las lagrimas por el dolor de la caída y porque de verdad no quería ir pues según Dinamarca irían a ver a su buen amigo Noruega.

Desde que Britania conoció a Noruega este le había dado miedo; el nórdico tenía unos ojos azules que al verlos sentías que te iban a perforar, su cara pálida e inexpresiva acentuaban su mirada pesada y casi aplastante, su cabello platinado solo lograba aumentar aquella mística e intimidante apariencia. Por eso a Britania le daba miedo Noruega ¡no quería ir a verlo! Pero a diferencia de Britania, Dinamarca amaba todas esas cosas de Noruega así que siempre buscaba una buena oportunidad para ir a visitarlo.

El adolescente y el niño llegaron a la casa del nórdico, sin embargo no había nadie

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- pregunto Dinamarca volteando a todos lados sin encontrarlo así que volteó a ver a Britania que aun con el seño fruncido miraba al piso

-voy a buscar a Noru, no te vayas a mover de aquí- le ordenó a lo que el chiquillo solo gruñó

El danés se perdió entre el montón de casitas de aquella aldea mientras que Britania se quedó en su sitio, se sentó en la yerba arrancando el pasto aburrido cuando un pequeño resplandor llamó su atención… ¡era un hada! La cara del rubio se iluminó e ignorando por completo las órdenes de Dinamarca fue tras la criaturita que se adentró en un bosque cercano.

-espera- le pidió la futura Inglaterra pero se detuvo en seco cuando unos metros más adelante vio a Noruega sentado sobre una piedra rodeado de varias criatura mágicas.

El ojiverde se escondió detrás de un árbol mirando fijamente al noruego que en ese momento parecía una persona completamente diferente…

Su cabello platinado caía sobre sus ojos ocultando de manera tentadora sus orbes azules que parecían tranquilas pero llenas de vida, su piel pálida parecía brillar gracias a la luz que algunas hadas irradiaban cerca de él y sus finos labios que siempre estaban serios parecían sonreír en ese instante.

Britania se quedó embobado ¿Cómo una persona tan hermosa podía causar tanto miedo al mismo tiempo?

-¿qué haces ahí?- le preguntó de repente Noruega retomando su frío semblante, el ojiverde dio un saltito al verse descubierto, balbuceó unas palabras pensando que sería regañado por desobedecer a Dinamarca

Noruega arqueó una ceja al ver los gestos nerviosos del chiquillo que miraba a todos lados y movía sus manos como si estuviera pensando en inventarse alguna buena escusa para estar ahí, y bueno… Noruega no era ni bueno ni paciente con los niños así que antes de que el muchachito se pusiera a llorar de los nervios decidió comenzar una conversación

-Dinamarca me dijo que tú también puedes verlos- dijo recordando una de las interminables e indeseables conversaciones del danés –a ellos- especificó Noruega señalando a un troll de nariz ganchuda, desordenado y abundante cabello negro que reía maliciosamente bajo la sombra de una seta. Inglaterra asintió con la cabeza aun escondido tras el tronco, Noruega se mantuvo en silencio decidiendo como debía continuar la plática -¿Son diferentes a los que hay en tu casa?- preguntó de nuevo, esta vez Britania negó con la cabeza

-no te va a pasar nada si hablas- le dijo Noruega haciendo enrojecer la cara del pequeño británico que con pasos dudosos se acercó al mayor. Ambos comenzaron una amena charla, aunque Noruega no solía decir mucho pero eso le agradaba al ojiverde ya que las pocas veces que el nórdico hablaba era para decir algo inteligente, no como el tonto de Dinamarca que decía puras tonterías y además, de esa manera podía apreciar mas el escuchar la voz del ojiazul.

Después de un rato ya le había perdido el miedo al darse cuenta de que Noruega era una persona amable, educada y bella, lo que hacía que Britania no le quitara los ojos de encima y que por segundos se preguntara si aquella nación era en realidad una criatura perdida en el mundo humano; si así fuera le encantaría poder atraparlo y conservarlo para siempre estar admirándolo…

Unos cuantos siglos después cuando Britania pasó a ser El Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña, tenía que cumplir con su deber como nación e ir a arreglar negocios con otros países, en aquella ocasión se trataba de Noruega, así que se puso encima tantos abrigos como pudo pues estaban en pleno invierno.

Llegó a la casa del nórdico pero no había nadie, sin embargo la puerta estaba abierta así que abrió y entró, llamó varias veces a la nación pero nadie respondía así que fue al patio de atrás en donde encontró a Noruega profundamente dormido bajo la sombra de un árbol que tenía sus gruesas ramas cubiertas de nueve que amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento. El peliplateado estaba sentado en el piso sobre una frazada, su espalda recargada en el tronco, los brazos cruzados para protegerlos del frío y su cabeza ligeramente ladeada mientras que la punta de su nariz y mejillas además de sus labios estaban teñidos de un pálido rosado gracias al frío del ambiente.

En ese preciso instante Inglaterra deseó tener un frasco gigante para poder atrapar aquella imagen por siempre inmóvil y hermosa o tal vez podía hacer otra cosa… una que no pudo hacer cuando era un niño…

Nervioso y algo avergonzado miró a todos lados esperando que no hubiera nadie, al darse cuenta de que no había gente indeseada se acercó al nórdico y se arrodilló a un lado de él… ah… seguía idéntico… pasó su mano enguantada por los hilos color plata que eran los cabellos del noruego.

El ingles tragó saliva y frunció el seño tratando de olvidar que era un caballero y como tal no debería hacer eso, pero solo por esa vez dejaría de serlo… así que acercó sus labios a los de Noruega estremeciéndose al sentir la boca helada de este, saboreando sus labios que pensó se derretirían en cualquier momento. Un ligero movimiento por parte del nórdico alerto a Inglaterra que se separó al instante en que Noruega abría sus ojos

-¿qué hacías?- pregunto con aquella voz monótona e inexpresiva

-¡na… nada! Intentaba despertarte, te va a dar una pulmonía si duermes aquí, idiota- le insultó desviando la mirada y con la cara roja la cual intentó ocultar en su montón de abrigos

-ya veo- contesto Noruega con una microscópica sonrisa que casi parecía decir _"sé lo que acabas de hacer"_

/

**Yay, y este fue el capítulo de Inglaterra ¡espero les haya gustado! Y perdón si no le puse la pareja que esperaban T_T así que pueden golpearme donde quieran menos en mi bello rostro jojojojo. **

**Gracias por todos los reviews y sobre todo por seguir leyendo, pesero que continúen haciéndolo y no me odian por destruir sus parejas favoritas **


	8. 3 GreciaFinlandia

TOP 10 PAREJAS RARAS

#3 Grecia/Finlandia

Era la víspera de Navidad, para ser más específicos, Noche Buena, casi era madrugada y Grecia por alguna extraña razón estaba despierto mientras miraba en la televisión uno de esos especiales de navidad tan aburridos a la vez que varios de sus gatos se acurrucaban en su regazo y a sus lados.

El griego bostezó por centésima vez desde que había obscurecido pero se obligaba a mantenerse despierto, pues estaba esperando a Santa Clous o mejor dicho a…

-bienvenido- dijo con su típico tono somnoliento al ver como Finlandia entraba por una de sus ventanas vestido con su traje rojo y blanco y su costal lleno de regalos.

-¿Eh? Grecia, ¿Porqué no estás dormido? Ya es tarde- dijo el rubio dejando el pesado costal en el piso frotando su hombro adolorido por el peso de la carga

-estaba esperándote- contestó sencillamente quitando con delicadeza a uno de los gatitos de sus piernas y dejándolo a su lado con cuidado de no despertar al felino

-pareces un niño pequeño, seguro estabas impaciente por tu regalo de navidad- dijo Fin abriendo su costal rebuscando entre sus cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba -¡Feliz Navidad!- le deseó sacando un gatito de felpa y extendiéndoselo a Grecia que solo miró el presente casi con aburrimiento.

Finlandia y Grecia se mantuvieron en silencio; Finlandia estaba poniéndose algo nervioso ya que Grecia no había ni tocado su regalo

-¿No te gustó?- preguntó entonces el rubio con ojos llorosos abrazando al animal de peluche que al ser estrujado soltó un maullido artificial

-no es eso… es solo que esperaba otra cosa- dijo el castaño hablando de manera pausada dando un bostezo al final de la frase

-otra cosa… ¿Como qué?- preguntó el nórdico reprimiendo las lagrimas sintiéndose como un fracaso de Santa Clous

-A ti- respondió el griego, Finlandia sonrió como de costumbre

-¡ah! Me quieres a mí, lo hubieras dicho antes así… ¡¿Qué? ¡¿A mí? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó alterado tras haber procesado la respuesta de la otra nación que se restregó los ojos con la mano tratando de quitarse el sueño

-pues eso, que te quiero a ti como regalo de Navidad, al menos por esta noche… no quiero estar solo- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

De un momento a otro la cara de Finlandia se pintó de un intenso rojo a la vez que retrocedía disimuladamente alejándose del griego

-lo… lo siento Grecia pero bueno, tú sabes que hoy no puedo, aun me falta recorrer la otra mitad del globo terráqueo así que je je je, tal vez otro día- dijo nervioso tomando con prisa su costal para huir por la ventana pero antes de siquiera intentarlo Grecia lo tomó con fuerza del brazo

-no te preocupes, lo haremos rápido- le dijo tranquilamente arrastrando a Finlandia hasta su habitación ignorando los forcejeos y suplicas del rubio

-¡Grecia! Estoy hablando en serio, no tengo tiempo para tus bromas- le decía Fin viendo cada vez mas cerca la puerta del cuarto del castaño

-yo también estoy hablando en serio- le dijo el ojiverde al ver a Finlandia que temblaba –por cierto…- comenzó a decir con su voz suave -¿De verdad eres la esposa de Suecia?- preguntó sin soltarlo

-¿¡Cómo voy a ser su esposa si soy hombre!- preguntó exasperado, estaba arto de que la gente dijera eso de que Su-san y él eran un matrimonio donde él era la "esposa"

-entonces no hay problema- dijo Grecia siguiendo con su camino, aventando a Finlandia a la cama y cerrando la puerta

-¡No! ¡Espera, si soy su esposa! ¡Si lo soy!- intentó retractarse al ver como el griego cerraba con seguro y se quitaba la playera haciendo que las mejillas de Fin comenzaran a arder por todo el calor y la sangre que se había agolpado en ellas al ver el suculento y perfectamente formado torso de Grecia que se acercaba a la cama en donde Finlandia buscaba una ruta de escape

-no te preocupes, no haré nada que no quieras- intentó tranquilizarle Grecia acariciando el rostro del finlandés

-¡pero ya estás haciendo algo que no quiero!- le recriminó el rubio

-entonces, no haré nada que no te vaya a gustar- y acto seguido, sin darle oportunidad al nórdico de que replicara lo besó tan apasionadamente que ni siquiera parecía que esa boca perteneciera a un griego somnoliento.

El rubio intentó quitárselo de encima pero al hacerlo sus manos se vieron obligadas a recorrer la piel caliente, suave, bronceada y tremendamente varonil del griego que seguía invadiendo su boca

Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta los forcejeos de Finlandia se convirtieron en caricias y sus labios habían caído ante el hechizo de la experimentada lengua de Grecia que ya se ocupaba en desabrochar el traje rojo y blanco de Fin el cual no sabía si debía quitarse su propia ropa o seguir fingiendo que estaba peleando contra las manos escurridizas del castaño sabiendo bien que eso solo eran pretextos para continuar recorriendo la espalda ancha de la otra nación y tal vez un poco más abajo.

En segundos todo se nubló, ya ni se acordaba de los muchos regalos que tenía que entregar ni siquiera de que tenía un "esposo" que lo esperaba ansioso en casa; la respiración caliente de Grecia contra su cuello mientras le obligaba a abrir las piernas era lo único que estaba en su mente y si intentaba pensar en otra cosa solo lograba marearse así que dejó que aquellos labios siguieran descubriendo zonas sensibles de su cuerpo y unas manos que no eran las de Suecia poseyeran sus muslos y cintura, mientras que aquella suave voz suspiraba quedamente en su oído.

Después de un muy apasionado "regalo de Navidad" Finlandia caminaba de puntillas por la habitación de Grecia recolectando su ropa en medio de la obscuridad procurando no hacer ruido, tratando de reprimir sus lagrimas producto de su frustración y enojo hacía sí mismo por haberse dejado hacer todo aquello por Grecia y sobre todo, por haberlo disfrutado tanto.

/

**Ju ju ju perdón a las fans de Su-san y de Fin por poner a este ultimo como un infiel ja ja ja pero fue con Grecia, nadie le puede decir que no a Grecia, es sexy XD.**

**Ya estamos casi al final y las parejas se están volviendo más bizarras, ¡gracias por seguir leyendo, por no matarme (aun) y por los reviews!**


	9. 2 PoloniaBielorrusiaBelarus

TOP 10 PAREJAS RARAS

#2 Polonia/Bielorrusia (Belarus)

En medio del crudo invierno ruso Belarus intentaba reprimir sus cristalinas lágrimas que caían una a una por los rechazos amables de su hermano mayor; estás pequeñas gotitas saladas servían como un sutil calor en su frío y agrietado corazón lastimado por un supuesto amor no correspondido.

Escondida en el patio trasero de la casa de su consanguíneo limpiaba las lágrimas apenas salían de sus ojos. La muchacha seguía llorando secando su rostro con su delantal cuando de pronto escuchó el crujir de la nueve, alguien se acercaba. Casi por reflejo la joven saco uno de los cuchillos que llevaba escondidos entre su ropa y apuntó al intruso que tan solo resulto ser Polonia que caminaba con algo de dificultad pues los pies se le atascaban en la nieve.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- le recibió Belarus enfadada bajando la guardia

-huy ósea, ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese? Nada bonito- se quejó el polaco echándose el cabello para atrás con un elegante movimiento de su mano

-no eres bienvenido aquí- le recordó la rubia platinada viendo como Polonia solo sonreía como si aquello fuera un mal chiste

-y eso como que ¿Cuándo me ha importado? Yo vengo a ver a Lit no a tu totalmente despreciable hermano- respondió el ojiverde rodando los ojos pero notando la expresión dolorida de Belarus ante la mención de Rusia –y hablando de él, ósea como que ¿Qué te hizo para que te pusieras a llorar?- le preguntó, la chica se puso algo nerviosa ante la pregunta, expresión que cambió en un instante por una mas altanera

-Ja- rió con desdén la muchacha –como si yo pudiera llorar, nunca tendrás ese placer Polonia- le contestó sonriendo altiva

-Bela cariño, como que tus ojos súper hinchados y rojos te delatan totalmente, además es súper sabido que el único que te puede hacer sentir mal es Rusia así que como que deja de hacerte la fuerte- le desmintió el rubio ganándose una mirada asesina de la chica que volvió a apuntar su cuchillo contra el polaco

-mi hermano nunca haría nada para lastimarme- le dijo arrastrando las palabras de manera fría, poniendo la punta del cuchillo en la garganta de Polonia que no se inmutó y solo la miró con algo de aburrimiento a pesar de ver una pequeñísima gota de color escarlata resbalar por el filo del arma.

-si claro, como tú digas…- decía mientras tomaba la hoja del cuchillo entre sus dedos índice y anular desviándolo de su garganta –aunque es así como que súper mal que llores, las lagrimas arruinan totalmente esa cara tan bonita que tienes- le dijo aun en el mismo tono aburrido, sacándole una risita a Belarus

-¿Tú? ¿Dándome cumplidos? Ja ja ja no lo puedo creer- se burló la chica sin embargo Polonia se puso una mano en la cadera mientras que la otra la ponía frente a la cara de Belarus negando con su dedo índice

-Bela corazón, como que no te confundas, no te estoy haciendo un cumplido solo digo la verdad, porque a pesar de que yo soy como que mil veces más atractivo que tú y me vería totalmente fabuloso en ese vestido que tanto te gusta tengo que aceptar que eres guapa, y mucho- le explicó de la manera más natural, como siempre solía hacer el rubio.

Belarús abrió mucho los ojos realmente sorprendida por las palabras del polaco. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran lo hermosa que era, siempre lo escuchaba pero cuando Polonia, el tipo más egocéntrico y narcisista después de Prusia, te lo decía era porque tenía que ser verdad, o el rubio estaba drogado… o tal vez… ¿Esa era su manera de animarla? Después de todo se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba llorando ¿Decirle que se veía mal llorando era una extraña forma de hacerla sentir mejor? ¡Pero era Polonia! La segunda persona más odiada por su hermano (la primera era Estados Unidos) ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

-Así que si quieres conservar tu atractivo no llores, es como que totalmente pésimo ver a una mujer llena de lagrimas y mocos- se burló el rubio pero Belarus aun estaba algo sorprendida por tanto no dijo nada… mejor dicho… a la chica le costaba algo de trabajo asimilar el hecho de que alguien que no fuera su hermano intentara hacerla sentir bien ¿Era posible que personas ajenas a su familia… se preocuparan por ella?

Polonia soltó un suspiro empezando a aburrirse por el hecho de que la joven no dijera nada y solo estuviera ahí parada parpadeando como si estuviera preguntándose la razón de su existencia o algo así

-Bueno, me voy a buscar a Lit…- dijo poniéndose de nuevo el cabello detrás de la oreja –pero antes de que me vaya hay una cosa que quiero decirte- se acercó a la chica que se sobresaltó al ver al rubio tan cerca de ella, dándose cuenta de que el Polaco era notablemente más alto… y sus ojos tenían un verde demasiado intenso… su piel parecía demasiado suave, seguro le dedicaba horas a su cuidado… casi parecía una mujer… pero… era hombre…

Por alguna extraña razón un raro calor invadió la cara de Belarús cuando Polonia tomó su mano súbitamente clavando su vanidosa mirada en los fríos ojos azules de la muchacha que pensó se iba a asfixiar por el calor que se había extendido a su cuerpo

-las chicas con cuchillos no son nada lindas- le dijo Polonia quitándole con suavidad el cuchillo de la mano rozando con sus dedos la palma de la mano de la rubia platinada que al percibir el cosquilleo sintió como la sangre se agolpaba de manera violenta en sus mejillas

-Ahora si me voy, y ósea, en serio ya no llores- le dijo el polaco sonriéndole y emprendiendo el camino tirando el cuchillo por ahí dejando que se enterrara en la nieve.

Belarus se llevó la mano a la frente, casi podía jurar que tenía fiebre. Miró la espalda de Polonia y su corazón se aceleró de manera preocupante ¡Eso no podía estarle pasando! ¡No con Polonia!

/

**Wiiiiiiiii una pareja heterosexual con el personaje menos heterosexual JA JA JA **

**He de admitir que de todo el universo de Hetalia Polonia es mi personaje favorito (lo amo demasiado) y si por mi fuera sería la pareja de todo el mundo (literalmente de todo el mundo) pero el emparejarlo con un personaje como Belarus en serio fue todo un reto personal ja ja ja primero porque Bela es mujer y pues Pol no es muuuy machito que digamos, segundo por sus personalidades tan opuestas y tercero tener que respetar toda esa actitud de diva del polaco, pero al final me encantó el resultado, espero a ustedes también y con ello puedan aplacar sus deseos homicidas contra mi jujuju.**

**¡Gracias por leer, por los reviews y por dejarme vivir! Ja ja ja ja ¡Ya solo queda un capitulo!**


	10. 1 RusiaItalia

TOP 10 PAREJAS RARAS

#1 Rusia/Italia

Italia Veneciano e Italia Romano temblaron de pies a cabeza cuando en la puerta de su casa apareció Rusia sonriente como siempre saludándolos como si los tres fueran amigos de toda la vida

-hola- dijo con su voz infantil y aura maligna logrando que los temblores en los cuerpos de los mellizos aumentaran

-Ru… Ru… Rusia ¿Qué… qué… qué haces aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar Veneciano tratando de sonar natural y no correr despavorido de ahí

-¿No se han enterado? Nuestros superiores acordaron que me quedara con ustedes para unos días para estrechar relaciones… o algo así- explicó sonriente

-ah… si… creo que nos dijeron algo sobre eso je je je, pero pasa por favor- le invitó Italia haciéndose a un lado temblando aun mas cuando el ruso pasó a su lado

-bueno, eh Rusia, seguro que tu visita es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar en la semana pero yo pues… ¡tengo que resolver unos negocios con España!- mintió de pronto Romano temeroso de que el ruso descubriera su engaño

-no me habías dicho hermano. Pensé que no querías ver al hermanito España nunca más desde que lo encontraste comiendo con Corea- dijo entonces Veneciano asustado por la sola idea de quedarse solo con Rusia

-no digas tonterías Veneciano, yo jamás dije algo así- le contradijo Romano dedicándole una mirada asesina al menor.

-pero en serio lo dijiste, hasta casi destruyes la casa y… ¡auch!- se quejó al sentir como Romano lo tomaba de la muñeca y le torcía el brazo

-Veneciano no seas maleducado y mejor atiende a nuestro invitado mientras yo voy a arreglar mis asuntos con el bastardo- le dijo tratando de sonar amable sin soltar al menor que se quejaba entre sollozos.

La parte sur se dirigió al soviético que miraba la escena algo confundido

-perdón señor Rusia pero mi hermano menor se hará cargo de todo ¡adiós!- soltó a su gemelo y salió tan rápido como pudo

-ve~ hermanito tonto- se quejó Italia frotando su brazo adolorido

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Rusia intentando tomar el brazo de Italia que retrocedió asustado antes de que el ojivioleta lo tocara.

-Si, estoy bien… gracias- dijo alejándose sin querer parecer maleducado.

Y así su pesadilla comenzó: abandonado vilmente por su hermano y sin el apoyo de Alemania ya que este estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo, Italia tuvo que apañárselas para ser un buen anfitrión aunque le parecía algo imposible ya que el ruso le daba mucho miedo, sin embargo Rusia parecía no notarlo ya que disfrutaba demasiado de aquel país soleado, cálido y alegre, sobre todo de la compañía de Italia que cuando no estaba ocupado tratando de ocultar su miedo mostraba su verdadera sonrisa sin darse cuenta de que Rusia parecía quedarse prendido de ella.

En una tarde, tras una eterna semana Rusia logro convencer a un temeroso Italia de ir a dar un paseo por los campos algo alejados de la ciudad.

Italia temblaba como una gelatina a unos pasos detrás de Rusia que miraba a todos lados emocionado

-Tienes una casa muy bonita- le alagó el más alto al castaño que dio un saltito asustado

-gracias- murmuró el italiano afligido por tener que pasar su fin de semana con un tipo tan atemorizante

Italia iba lamentándose mentalmente cuando de pronto vio como Rusia se detenía justo frente a un gran plantío de girasoles. Los ojos violeta del ruso parecían brillar a la par que su sonrisa fácilmente podía ser comparada con la de un niño al que le acaban de dar un magnifico obsequio.

Rusia estiro su mano para tocar una de las flores pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de alcanzarla como si temiera lastimarla si la tocaba.

-Rusia… ¿Te gustan los girasoles?- preguntó Italia perdiendo un poco el miedo al ver a Rusia frente a ese montón de flores sonriendo emocionado; aquello hacía que su visión de la enorme nación cambiara por completo

-si… mucho, pero en mi casa no hay gracias al frío- explicó el rubio con tono triste

-¡acompáñame un momento!- le pidió Italia enganchándose al brazo de Rusia comenzando a correr mientras que el ruso intentaba igualar la velocidad del italiano que prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando a quien sabe donde lo que hizo que Rusia se sorprendiera un poco pues era la primera vez desde que había llegado que Veneciano hacía contacto físico con él.

Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, Italia le pidió al más alto que lo esperara y se perdió entre la gente que iba y venía. Diez minutos después volvió a aparecer con un grandísimo ramo de girasoles, tan grande que apenas si sus brazos podían sostenerlos.

-tómalos, los compré para ti- dijo extendiéndoselos al rubio que abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Todos estos? ¿Para mí?- preguntó tomando las flores embriagándose en cuestión de segundos con el delicioso aroma que desprendían.

-sí. Es una pena que no haya girasoles en tu casa, así que puedes llevarte estos, ve~- explicó Italia con su radiante sonrisa.

Rusia no sabía que decir, estaba tan emocionado que las palabras no salían de su boca… pero entonces un amargo pensamiento lo invadió.

-son muy bonitos pero se marchitarán antes de que llegue a casa- dijo con la voz temblorosa ante la sola idea de ver morir a sus preciadas flores.

-ya había pensado eso así que también te compré esto- el castaño sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una bolsita que Rusia miró dudoso –son semillas de girasol, cuando vuelvas a tu casa puedes construir un invernadero y plantarlas- dijo alegre Italia poniéndole las semillas en la mano a Rusia que las tomó con algo de esfuerzo ya que sus manos estaba ocupadas cargando las flores

-muchas gracias Italia- agradeció sintiendo que solo esas palabras no alcanzaban para expresar lo feliz que el latino lo había hecho.

-no hay de que, me alegra saber que no eres una persona tan aterradora como todos dicen, de hecho eres muy lindo- le alagó Veneciano aunque el único que se veía lindo en ese momento era el italiano.

-¿Me dejarías darte algo a cambio?- preguntó entonces el ruso

-¡Claro!- respondió la parte norte de Italia imaginando un gran plato de pasta o algo así

-cierra tus ojos- le pidió el más alto y el castaño obedeció. Rusia puso el ramo de girasoles frente a ellos escondiendo sus rostros de los pueblerinos que rondaban por ahí y besó a Italia, apenas si pegó sus labios a los del otro ocultos tras la pared amarilla hecha de girasoles que como su nombre lo dice, solo se limitaban a mirar al sol dejando a ambas naciones seguir con el inocente roce de sus labios…

/

**Y he aquí el capítulo final de este extraño ranking ja ja ja XD ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿O les desiluconó? ¿Esperaban otra pareja?**

**Bueno, mil gracias por haber leído y comentado esta bizarra idea que apareció en una tarde de ocio (como todos mis fics) También gracias por haberme permitido destruir a sus parejas favoritas e incluso matrimonios (Finlandia infiel, creo que algúns aun no los pueden asimilar) también por dejarme vivir aunque creo que tras diez capítulos logré desarrollar un síndrome de persecución y algo de paranoia je je je. Pero sobre todo muchas gracias por animarme a continuar, espero un día de verdad hacer algún fic mas largo de algunas de estas parejas pero mientras me dedicaré a terminar uno que está en proceso je je je ¡Gracias de nuevo! Y nos vemos entre fics.**

**PD: Durante la elaboración de este fic no se consumieron sustancias de dudosa procedencia, fármacos legales o ilegales ni tampoco alcohol. Solo comida chatarra y aire XDDD **


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Qué? ¿Acaso este fic no se había terminado ya? Si… la verdad es que ya terminó.**

**En realidad estoy usando este medio porque una de las lectoras me pidió que le hablara por Twitter, sin embargo no me dejó el link de dicho Twitter como que no accedió a su cuenta a la hora del Review, ella me posteó con el nombre de "Marce" así que este es mi único medio para contactarla. Pues bien Marce si llegas a leer esto puedes, y ustedes también por si les interesa, encontrarme en Twitter bajo el nombre de FRIKYdonno, en realidad mis Twitts no son nada muy interesante ni relevante, solo yo y mis pensamientos por si alguien gusta seguir mis tonterías, mensajes de odio, depresión y toda eso, y si no pues solo ignoren este mensaje, gracias por su atención, buena suerte y cuídense mucho.**

**Atte: Lenore4love o FRIKYdonno o solo "la tipa que escribe fics porque no tiene una vida"**


End file.
